brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC Hope
I am really excited for the new free DLC. I have a feeling that it is going to be great for Brink, considering the bad reviews and somewhat disappointing maps, game modes, etc. Bethesda and Splash Damage probably learnded their lesson about releasing something that's not finished (the whole game), so I am hoping that the DLC will be the fix for that problem. Anyways, what do you want in the DLC? More abilities, level cap increase, deathmatch modes, more maps. One can hope. Female body types. Classic objective game types (CTF, S&D). More outfits. More weapons with noticable different traits. For a game that was pushing alot of customisation, it is a major dissapointment. Once I reach max level as a Soldier, I don't see much more longevity in it for me. Banicks- 05:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I would really like to see more custimiztion options. more maps would be nice, a variety of objectives for existing maps would be nice. like if they used the same map but just added new objectives. i really don't want to see a tdm or ctf because i think that would detract from the game. I wish they would clean up some of the custimization too. do we really need 3 red-dot-sights and 4 muzzle breaks? They do the same thing. Bobby2055 14:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) id love to see more customization for both security and resistance and maybe like other game clothing like say enclave armor for security and BOS armor for resistance (fallout 3) and among other games like assassins creed and infamous being as they both contain some form of free running. it would be nice to make your own weapons skins, decals and color for clothing and make your own scars i know that is quite a big request but still i think that would be good . they definitely need faction exclusive weapons like an ak varient for resist and XM8 for security. need way more maps, possibly some featuring the outside world new kind of objectives and more abilities. i would like a universal ability that would upgrade a body types free running capability but would obviously need some penalty to go with it First of all, I'd like to say that Agents of Change was, in my opinion, well worth the wait. I think if SD is going to be releasing more downloadable content for this game, they did to bring what they brought in Agents (outfits, maps, and abilities) and then bring more. Two maps are okay, but three or four would have been better (especially considering that in two weeks this DLC is going to sell for around $10). I also think that more weapons, and more flexible attachements: I was pretty disappointed when the attachments only catered to assault rifles and SMGs. Otherwise, I was pretty happy with what I got today when I downloaded Agents. BeardedBassist 00:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, regardless of any bad press or long delays on microsoft/sonys part, SD really brought home the bacon this time, the 2 new maps are absolutely awesome, perfectly balance as ive played both many times and havnt been tearing my hair out, in upcoming DLC in which they will be charging from the release date i think they will have alot more content available, i t hink AoC was a simply fast response to the bad release, but they will be less rushed and hopefully produce alot more content without a deadline. ~SteelyIBosh i know its already out but i mean rockband like spams the marketplace with song dlc i doubt they would reject the much needed dlc for brink plus they really outdone themselves with the maps all of the maps should of been that fun and balanced if there were more it probably would of helped with reviews :D -Spartan <3 I really liked Agents, made me want to play for hours and hours again. My wishes for dlc #2 are 3 maps, 1-2 new weapons, 1-2 new attachments, 5 new abilities, and 2 new outfits. One idea for a map would be called "Suburbs", where you fight in the streets of the richer ark inhabitants. Also maybe one called "Armory", where you fight for Security weapons, or something along those lines. As for weapons, some sort of Steyr aug variant assault rifle and HK psg1 sniper rifle. What do you think? -LaEspada Although I agree with with Banicks said before me, I have to disagree with the female body types. Something such as entirely new models, voice acting, configuration, and remodeling of the clothing would just be too big for a DLC. The reason there are no women in BRINK is because Splash Damage had a choice. They either had more clothing and hairstyles for only one gender, or both genders at the cost of less customization options. So they basically made us choose between looking good or sexual diversity. I'd take the latter, thank you. On top of that, the customization was kind of...lacking. Well, not the archtypes but the color schemes. Some just seem out of place- such as the artic and woodland ones. I could also tell that despite you being able to cutsomise almost EVERYTHING, some tops and pants just weren't meant to go together. Oh well. Just my two cents. Oh, and LaEspada, that's an awesome idea for new maps. I can imagine Suburbs now. :D -Shadieus Sorry for being late, but the 3rd map idea just hit me now. The next map should be something called "Security Wall", where the resistance fight to destroy the wall in the middle of the ark to get the guests to the other side. It's not my best idea, but it could work. Also, one new attachment could be a stock for pistols to increase stability and accuracy, but decrease equip speed. -LaEspada I just taught of an awesome map! I dunno what i t should be called, but you fight on a ship with the "help" nechayev send, and security try to destroy cuz they think there are terrorists coming to the ark. -LaEspada ~Alluid~ Maps: Port- A row of piers and docks on which Resistance is sending out Arkoral to the outside and security tries to stop them. Cruise- A Luxury cruise ship that outsiders come in on that security tries to destroy. Archtypes: Resistance- The Ghost- Tattered hoodie similar to the Anger's with a bulletproof vest over it, Cargo pants with knee guards and sneakers Security- The Sentinel- Heavily reinforced version of the tank and full metal helmet that also covers the face. Skills: Gun Thief- Allows you to use deceased enemy's equipped weapon. Flakjacket- Reduces Explosive damage delt to you Aulo-Life- Buff that automaticly revives ally after 5 seconds of being incapasitated Cryo Mine- Freezes enemies upon being triggered Covert Operative- Cant hack while disguised, but disguise breaks after 10 seconds of hacking Weapons and Mods: Autoloader- Removes nead to hand-load , but drasticly reduces stability Panzer- Heavy Automatic Grenade Launcher Spinner- Adds Ricoshet Effect to bullets, but increases Weapon swich time ~Alluid~